First Light
by kissytherasberryeatingvampire
Summary: My version of the next EdwardBella book. it's one of my fist! not finished yet.


Slowly I rolled over, moaning at the sunlight streaking across my face. I opened my eyes wide, and then quickly shut them again, as I saw the dazzling light glittering off Edwards's beautiful skin.

He smiled and reached out to put his cold hand on my cheek. "good morning, my beautiful bride" he said, his smile making the room feel pleasantly warmer then it did before.

"How strange" I mused "that the one day a year forks is sunny happens to be today".

"Don't you mean how lucky," he paused watching my fast twist with worry about what Edwards sister had planned, "that we chose to have our wedding at twilight?"

I moaned again and rolled over to face the wall. deep down I was glad that Edward and I where getting married, I loved him more then anything else in the world and this meant that I would finally get the chance to spend eternity with him, but I was worried that Alice had turned this into a bigger thing then I had wanted.

Edward laughed and for a moment I was worried that this meant he'd found a way into my thoughts. "I'd better go," he said kissing my neck softly "Alice will be here any moment now and I'd hate for her to find out that I'd seen my bride before it was time."

"In the unlikely case she doesn't already know" I responded.

Edward grimaced and kissed me softly on my mouth, and then he was gone, out the window and on his way back to the Cullen's house. Sure enough at that moment the door bell rang and I was forced to leave the comfort of my bed.

Alice smiled widely as she entered my house, waving hello to my mother, Renee, who was staying with Charlie and I so she could come to the wedding. As Alice passed me she whispered "don't worry I won't give him hell for coming here this morning…much"

I forced a laugh, knowing full well that Alice was planning A LOT of trouble for Edwards visit.

The dress Alice had picked was perfect. It was the traditional white, and was defiantly designed for a celebrity, which was Alice's touch, but it also looked old fashioned enough that it suited mine and Edwards's tastes. I smiled to myself and allowed Renee and Alice to turn me into a princess, just this once.

Alice smiled and squeezed my hand to reassure me as I waited outside the chapel for the ceremony to start. For once Alice had managed to fight all her urges and keep it small, with only Charlie and Renee, the Cullen family and a few people from Forks high school. "Thanks", I whispered as she entered the chapel to take her place and Charlie came to stand behind me.

"Hey Bella" Charlie said sounding kind of awkward. "I know I have been horrible too Edward lately, even after he proposed, I didn't want to see you get hurt". I opened my mouth to argue but Charlie continued "I can see now that he really loves you, and obviously thought for some reason that he'd hurt you more by staying, and I understand how much you two need to be together," I nearly burst into tears at this and hugged Charlie tight,

"Thanks dad" I said

"Come on Bell" and at that the doors opened and took my arm and lead me to my one true love.

Two ours later I was sitting down in the Cullens living room opening presents and thinking about the magnificent moments that had just passed. Alice had made Edward and I write our own vows, thinking that it was so much more romantic. Looking back, I was glad that she had, if she hadn't I never would have heard him say those beautiful words,

"_Isabella, my Bella, no words can ever express the way I feel about you're your lullaby doesn't do justice to my feelings for you, you are the air I breath, the stars, the planets and our world all entwined. You are love incarnate and I am forever grateful that you choose me as your lover. There are only three words left to say now, I LOVE YOU"_

Those words had brought me to tears and I was glad that he was mine, no-one else could make me feel like he did, make my blood run hot and cold at the same time (although the cold may have been from his temperature) not even Jacob. Although I admit I loved Jacob, it wasn't to the same intensity as my love for Edward.

"Are you going to open that, Bella, or just stare at it all night?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my day dream. I blushed, embarrassed, and turned to the present in front of me, it was the last one and it was from Renee. Carefully I opened tore off the paper and let pulled out a ruby encrusted hair comb, with a note attached, _I feel as if this is good bye, I suppose that's how all mum's feel at their daughters wedding's, just in case though I wanted to give you this, it was my mother's and I think it has been passed down from mother to daughter since creation, any way it's yours now, _

I hugged Renee, once again blinking back the desire to burst into tears. She smiled and held me for a while, before kissing my forehead and shuffling off to join everyone else, returning to the dance floor. Edward came from behind and wrapped his arms around me, "it's time to go Bella"

I couldn't help smiling the whole way to the hotel, it was an amazing night and even though I hated parties, I defiantly enjoyed this one. Edward carried me up the stairs into the honeymoon suite of the hotel and placed me delicately onto the king size bed.

"I thought we where going to spend the night in your bed." I said, slightly annoyed that he'd spent all this money on me.

"I figured that since we can't have a honey moon, we might as well use this opportunity to get a little privacy."

I smiled at him, forgiving him quicker then I normally would of in my excitement to receive my end of the bargain. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, "I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable" I said. Edwards only reply was the growth of both his smile and the bulge in his pants.

Once I was in the bathroom, I saw my bag was already there. As I opened it, a black silk nightie fell out, "Alice" I whispered through clenched teeth. Ignoring my mind telling me that it was a bad idea, I put it on, and admired how I looked in the mirror. I gasped, the nightie was perfect. It was short enough to make me feel like I was sexy, but long enough that I didn't lose my confidence. The neckline was cut just low enough to reveal the top of my breast, and the material clung to my skin, but only in areas that I wasn't self conscious about. Smiling at my image I turned and left the bathroom to greet Edward,

He was lying on the bed when I came out, and abruptly sat up. I watched cautiously as he looked me up and down and motioned me over to sit next to him. Gently he kissed my lips and moved his arm around my waist, before pushing me so I was lying in the bed underneath him. His kisses where strong and insistent, if there had been any resistance before, there certainly wasn't now. He moaned against my lips, and then moved his own down, leaving a trail of kisses down to my breast. "this is nice," he said indicating my nightie, "but you know where it would look better"

Frightened that he was about to tell me there was someone else I froze "where?"

"the floor" he said as he removed it from me. I was wearing nothing underneath and I laughed at the expression on his face as he admired my naked body. Desperate to see his, I undid his buttons slowly, my fingers trembling in my excitement that this was finally happening.


End file.
